


【万象物语/莫夏】Freezing Roads Back Home风雪归途

by Cassxius_AmoRl



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, a bit OOC, this work has a messy time line, 私设
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassxius_AmoRl/pseuds/Cassxius_AmoRl
Summary: 不知道第几次从失去莫里斯的噩梦中惊醒，夏尔·瑟雷斯抬起头，目光对上了一双赤红色的眸子。





	【万象物语/莫夏】Freezing Roads Back Home风雪归途

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是一些警告，请先读完
> 
> cp：莫里斯×夏尔，西奥多×雪莉，莫里斯/奥斯塔/夏尔友情向
> 
> Warning：  
> 时间线混乱，人物ooc严重，私设众多，包括但不限于  
> 魔改主线剧情，没有内战没有反目成仇，王城没有掉到亚特拉斯，公主还未加冕  
> 艾利欧为莫夏亲儿子，别问怎么生，问就生命学派  
> 莫里斯处于失踪状态，读完夏尔剧情的作者表示我信你个鬼雷亚糟老头子坏得很，赌五毛莫里斯没死，in my eyes芜≈莫里斯  
> 对王叔不撕不黑谢谢，锅是编剧的不是他的

刺眼的白光炸裂开来，夏尔喊着莫里斯的名字向着那个人的方向用尽全力伸出了手，触到的却仍然是一片虚无。不知道第几次从失去莫里斯的噩梦中惊醒，夏尔·瑟雷斯抬起头，目光对上了一双赤红色的眸子。

已经失踪了十五年的莫里斯·迪特里希正飘在夏尔的床头看着满脸泪痕的夏尔。

夏尔愣了愣，来不及整理被蹭乱的长发，眨了眨眼便又躺了下去，嘴里念念有词地告诉自己以后要好好吃饭不然可能会出现更惊悚的幻觉。他记得啼林谷里的贤者石上写着“角色复活后只会有一半血量”，笑过以后无论怎么想都觉得很恐怖，死人怎么可能还会复活呢？

“喂喂喂夏尔别睡啊醒一醒，你看得见我？”莫里斯急了，这十多年来他一直以灵魂的形态在世间游荡，眼看着艾利欧从一个小屁孩长成了独当一面的优秀楷模，还有夏尔自他离开以后就从未舒展开来的眉头以及和奥斯塔的决裂。

好吧，最后一件事他有试着去阻止，但是这两个人完全无视了他。这让天才大人感到了无比的挫败，要不是没有实体，他绝对会用教鞭把这俩人打到求饶。然而现在他的当务之急是安抚看起来被吓了一跳的夏尔。

夏尔一个激灵从床上翻身坐起，难以置信地看着眼前会说话的幻觉。揉揉眼睛再看，眼前的莫里斯依旧没有消失，只是脸色变得越来越臭——就像十多年前一样。

“天啊……莫里斯……我以为你已经死了……”夏尔抬手想触摸莫里斯的脸颊，却又在指尖到达的一瞬间穿了过去，他手一僵，寒意从心底漫至全身，堂堂院长在此时就像个孩子一般哭了起来。

莫里斯不太好，莫里斯慌了。先不说他十年没听过夏尔叫自己的名字，单是夏尔的眼泪就让他受不了。黑发的幽灵飘在空中手足无措地看着哭得稀里哗啦的超大只白毛猫，拼命思考着该如何安慰自家心情不好的猫。

“别、别哭啊笨蛋！我又不会突然消失……”莫里斯试着让语气温柔一些，他知道别人无法触碰到他也无法看到他，夏尔能看到他对他来说已经算是莫大的慰藉了不是吗？“我虽然碰不到你，但是我可以碰到你的东西。”他结结巴巴地解释着，一边拿起了夏尔放在床头上的小烛台，一个响指便让蜡烛燃起了火光。

夏尔好像突然想起了什么似的，眉头一皱：“那，我桌子上的文件是不是每次都是被你弄乱的？还有其他老师送给我的礼物总是莫名失踪——不是被扔到啼林谷底就是被拆开弄坏也是你干的？”

莫里斯心虚地将双臂横在胸前：“本天才可不会干这么无聊的事！文件嘛……我只不过是想让你放弃它们早点去睡觉而已！一点都不想关心你……”

夏尔又好气又好笑地看着莫里斯，莫里斯抱着手在房间里飘了几圈以后从书架最高的一层里抽出了一本生命学派的书回到了夏尔面前。

“好吧，其实我每天晚上都会来找你。既然你今天能看得见我，那你应该知道我有什么请求。而且我猜你一定不会拒绝帮我‘复活’的请求。”他就像往常一样自信，将书往夏尔怀里一扔，“准确来说，我并没有死，只是身体被摧毁了，我的灵魂依旧存在，只是愚蠢的人都看不到我而已。”夏尔刚打算开口反驳，莫里斯便紧跟着打断了他的动作。

“而至于你能看见我的原因，我也不清楚。”他顿了顿，又小声补充了一句：“说不定艾利欧和克洛维斯也看得见我。”

“这就是说，只要重塑你的身体，你的灵魂就可以重新回到‘容器’里，进而达到复活的目的？你这十多年就是在钻研这方面的事吗……真是辛苦你了。”夏尔翻看着手中的书，学术问题总是能让他瞬间进入状态。“但是……这样会不会有违伦理？我们不可能创造出一个‘容器’，我们只能创造出一个完整的人。要让你的灵魂占据这个人的身体，相当于剥夺了这个灵魂生存的权力，实在不是一个合适的举措……”他琥珀色的眼睛在烛光下一闪一闪煞是好看，莫里斯看得出了神，夏尔说的长篇大论他一个字都没听进去。

“莫里斯？莫里斯？”夏尔察觉到了莫里斯的心不在焉，抬眼却发现莫里斯怔怔地盯着自己，许久未被如此炙热的目光打量过，夏尔只感到耳尖一阵发烫。于是他试探着叫了莫里斯的名字，莫里斯一惊，差点从空中摔到地上。

“等你回来我一定要扣你工资，迪特里希老师。”夏尔看着好不容易才能保持平衡的莫里斯，眼中半是宠溺半是心疼。莫里斯不屑地发出嘘声，脸上浮现出了一个微不易察的笑容。

“这件事要保密。”莫里斯突然开口道。他不知道有没有其他人能看见他，虽然确信没什么人能看见自己，十多年来他依旧选择了小心行事。如果被人发现他能以灵魂形态存在，还找到了复活的方法，鬼知道会有多少人竞相效仿。同时也不能排除黑魔法师的影响：如果他们插手，自己作为一缕游魂的小日子还过不过得下去，甚至夏尔会不会受到威胁都是个未知数。

夏尔点点头，他知道莫里斯的意思。莫里斯满意地笑了，心中感叹着夏尔不愧是自己选中的人。

粗略看完内容后，夏尔合上书：“所以你需要魂晶碎片来修复你的灵魂？而魂晶碎片又由秘石制成，也可以用透晶石买到？”莫里斯动了动指尖，书本自动翻到了某一页。

夏尔低头仔细读着这一页的内容：“秘石和透晶母矿主要产出于亚特拉斯矿坑，图腾塔夫也有少量透晶母矿分布……”

“我已经去过亚特拉斯，那里的魔物太多。并且我还发现，”莫里斯深吸一口气“它们会对我造成威胁。”

夏尔的心脏就像被一只大手捏住一般瞬间收紧：“它们可以伤到你的灵魂？”

莫里斯认命一般地长叹一声：“所以我逃了，就像个白痴一样，马不停蹄地赶回到太阳王城试着用王宫里的龙瞳晶球修复自己。但是事实证明龙瞳晶球虽然饱含魂能，对我的帮助也只能算是杯水车薪。”

“如果你不愿意放下学院的事务，你可以派克洛维斯去。这件事可以告诉他，我相信他不会告密。”莫里斯转过身不愿正视夏尔，声音里有些担忧又有些失落，夏尔感觉自己的心脏又像灌了铅一样下沉。一股没来由的怒火让他想冲着莫里斯大吼大叫问他是不是怀疑自己对他的感情。

夏尔强压下心中的孩子气的怒火：“不，我会去，只有我能去。”虽然这句话听起来更像是赌气要接下高危任务的艾利欧会说的话。

莫里斯挑眉，眼前的夏尔好像变回了二十年前那个意气风发的小助教，无论多危险的事都要去试，再危险的地方也敢去闯。

对呀，这样信心满满的样子才是他欣赏的那个夏尔嘛。莫里斯在心中微笑了起来，他看着不知不觉就趴在书上睡着了的夏尔，连一向只有刻薄的弧度的唇角都带上了笑意。

东方已经露出了鱼肚白，窗外寂静的啼林谷里紫雾依旧弥漫，只是同往日相比少了不少黑暗和压抑。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> Thanks for watching♡


End file.
